poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie. film begins with Young Irish Film Makers presents "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie. Then the movie starts when a great day at Equestria, when the ponies are having their Festival of Friendship for the first time : Platten :: Hey! Hey! Hey! :: Hey! Hey! Hey! :: See the ponies trottin' down the street :: Equestria is where they wanna meet :: They all know where they wanna go :: And they're trottin' in time :: And they're trottin', yeah :: They got the beat :: They got the beat :: They got the beat :: Yeah, they got the beat :: Go-go music really makes us dance :: Do the pony, puts us in a trance :: Do the watusi, just give us a chance :: That's when we fall in line :: 'Cause we got the beat :: We got the beat :: We got the beat :: Yeah, we got it! : continues is seen running through crowds of ponies with piles of lists in his claws Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! Canterlot Castle, Twilight Sparkle is meditating to keep herself calm but soon begins stressing out again Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! Spike: (hurrying in with the lists) Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! smiles Spike: (disturbed by this) Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales steps into the throne room where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance are waiting for her Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? brings in a massive whiteboard with Twilight's plan all mapped out on it Spike: (humming fanfare) Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! Princess Luna: I... Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! trips and falls flat on his face Spike: (weakly) Ta-da! covers Spike with her wing and smiles at the Princesses with hope. Celestia, Luna and Cadance look at her with surprised looks on their faces Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. (snorts) Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? periscope is seen spying on the princesses then the camera zooms over to the inside of a dark airship elsewhere Robbie Rotten: Well, well, well, having your ideas for a festival rejected. Too bad. Ha-ha. (to Tiger Claw) We're in range of Canterlot right now, Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw: Excellent, Rotten. Prepare to decloak. NOW!! ships head towards Canterlot Tiger Claw: After months of plotting this attack, it's finally time to put it into action! And now, the Princess of Friendship and her friends shall pay for what they did to us, The Foot Empire. Zach Varmitech: I agree! Something has be done about them. Ever since they've joined The Irelanders and Wild Rats, they've been nothing but trouble to us like making some villains betray us with their so-called "magic of friendship". Well, no more. This attack will make those ponies see that we villains likes being evil and don't like friendship. Donita Donata: I agree, Zach. Those ponies are making lives hard enough for us as it is, especially Rarity with her fashion designs rivals my own. Dabio: No kidding. Xever/Fishface: I know, right. Every year, they seemingly grow stronger and more powerful. Chris Bradford/Razhar: Yeah, but we'II show them just how powerful we are, now that we have new allies. Naare: I agree, Razhar. Janja: Okay. We all know the plan. Crocs on the left, jackals on the right, vultures in the sky, hyenas up the middle. Drive 'em towards that big stage at the other end. Chungu: (laughs) This'll be a show they'll never forget! The Ultrom Shredder: Hold your horses, Chungu. Not until we get there and our new ally gives the signal. Kraangdroid: Kraang agrees with the one known as the Ultrom Shredder. We have to get ready to attack the city known as Canterlot so we must wait. Gourmand: Why does those aliens talk like that? Reirei: We have no idea, don't we, Goigoi? sleeps Reirei: Goigoi, wake up! (kicks him) Goigoi: Uh, whatever you say, dear. Kiburi: Ugh, how are you two mates despite him falling asleep all the time, I'll never know. Mzingo: I agree with you on that too. Ushari: No matter, everything's all go according to plan. The skinks have reported us about the festival very well indeed. Diesel 10: That's right, Ushari and once we get there, our forces will crush Canterlot to it's knees for us to conquer. Tiger Claw: Yes, Diesel 10. Our bosses will be so pleased when we complete this plan. Paisley Paver: And after we conquer the city, I will pave all of that disgusting nature and put buildings in it's place for future generations. Rex: I love the paving part. Janja: Right. Now let's go! ships head on towards Canterlot. Meanwhile, back at the party Rainbow Dash: zooming Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! camera zooms down to the courtyard where Twilight's friends and the Irelanders are getting things set up for the Friendship Festival Chris Kratt: Alright guys, we're almost ready for the festival! Martin Kratt: It sure is, bro. It's looking very good so far! The Mask: Oh boy, I can't wait to celebrate! I'm glad Twilight invited all of us to Canterlot, so we can have fun at the Festival of Friendship! Captain Jake: Don't forget who's gonna be singing here though, Songbird Serenade. Kion: Yeah, she's said to be the greatest singer in all of Equestria. Violet Parr: She'II sing about friendship for sure. Lightning McQueen: Well after all these great adventures we've gone with Twilight, I'm sure she and we learned a lot about friendship. Dusty Crophopper: Can't argue with that, McQueen. Berkeley Beetle: I'm glad that you invited me to the festival, guys. I'II make sure the music is in place. Raven Queen: Thanks, Berkeley. Twilight does need all the help she can get. Berkeley Beetle: Hopefully I'II make more friends, even after the trouble I caused when that Grundel Toad forced me to get Thumbelina by taking my wings. Heidi: I'm sure you will. You're not a bad beetle after all since you apologized to Thumbelina for calling her ugly and saves Connor from Jenner. Berkeley Beetle: You're right there, toots. I like being good anyway. Clara: This Friendship Festival will be perfect for me to make lots of friends since before Heidi and you guys came along, I have no friends to begin when I was in my wheelchair. Maisie Lockwood: We know, Clara. At least you have us as your friends now and lots more to come. Theo: M-me too. Lexi: (in a Scottish accent) Aye. Not wrong there, laddie. Korra: Where's Merlin? Merlin: Invisibility on! appears in a cloud of steam Blythe Baxter: Oh, there he is. Merlin: Hey, guys. Excited for the Friendship Festival? Elsa: Yes, Merlin. We sure are. Frankie: And we're glad you've invited us here to make more friends than before. Hurricane: Yeah. It's the perfect opportunity to make up for our past mistakes. Mai Lacey: Very true, Hurricane. Merlin: You're welcome, guys. I'm glad you can come along on our adventures. is standing by a side, thinking about something Connor Lacey: (to himself) I hope Twilight's feeling okay. I have to confess my feelings for her soon. It's been many years and I haven't gotten the chance to tell her I'm in love with her with all the excitement. Well, now's my chance. It's been long enough. Jimmy Two Shoes: (to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie, how are those balloons coming? is blowing up balloons and shaped one of them into a balloon sculpture of Discord which then starts to hiss and fly around, blowing Pinkie off her hooves Pinkie Pie: Whoa! is conducting a bird choir when the deflated balloon zooms over her head with Pinkie chasing it, scaring the birds and making them scatter everywhere Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie. Applejack: Hey, y'all! Pinkie Pie: (screaming) Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? Rainbow Dash: Ah! (she zooms down and snatches the cup to drink it) Thank you! (she flew back to give the cup back to Applejack) Loved it! look at the now empty cup in surprise Fuli: Boy does Rainbow have an appetite for that stuff. Dash Parr: And she drink it in a second. Hiro: (chuckles) She really likes it, I'll give her that. Kim Possible: I couldn't agree more, Hiro. is decorating the stage with diamonds on ribbons though she is taking a little long to adjust the diamond just right on the ribbon Rarity: (humming) Aviva Corcovado: Wow, Rarity. It's a great job you're doing. But you won't be done until after the concert at this pace. Rarity: Aviva, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... pick up the streamers and flies around the stage in a blur, hanging them, the diamonds and the ribbons up and send Fluttershy in a spin and got her tangled in the ribbons Fluttershy: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... Rainbow Dash: quickly You were raised in a barn! and Spike walk over to the group with a checklist Twilight Sparkle: OK, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! Connor Lacey: Hi, Twilight. Rarity: Hello, Spike. Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. Heidi: (amused) Well, a dragon Romeo and a pony Juliet. Whatever next? Mako: Tell me about it. Connor (Thomas & Friends): So, how did the meeting with the princesses go? Zoe Trent: Did they like what you had in mind? Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! Iago: Yeah. You'II do great, as always. Korra: We all know you're doing a great job on this festival, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?! Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams ponies gasps while some of our heroes roll their eyes at Pinkie's antics as usual Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. clink! adjust the diamonds while the ribbon falls off Fluttershy, making her blush and covers herself with her hoof Rainbow Dash: burps smiles uncertainly til Applejack pulls her up as the song We Got This Together starts playing Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Applejack: It's time to show 'em what you've got~ Rarity: It's time to go and get things done~ Fluttershy: But you don't have to do it on your own~ Pinkie Pie: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun~ Mane 5: We got this, you got this~ We've got this together!~ Dash grabs Twilight and pulls her into the air with Spike hanging onto her tail Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Spike: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Sometimes the pressure gets you down~ And the clouds are dark and grey~ Just kick them off and let the sun shine through~ And scary as it seems, more help is on the way~ 'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too~ Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts: We got this, you got this~ We got this together~ Dash pulls Twilight and Spike and flew through the street of Canterlot where stands, picture holds and other stuff for the festival Crowd: It's the Festival of Friendship~ And we can get it done~ A festival they won't forget~ A party to be proud of~ A day of games and fun~ Just you wait and see~ A magic day in perfect harmony~ Fluttershy: You got this~ bird whistles "you got this" Fluttershy: We got this together~ Applejack: With friends and family, you are never alone~ If you need help, we've got your back~ You can be honest, let your problems be known~ Applejack and Apple family: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack~ We got this~ Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Apple family: We got this together~ Rarity: Pay attention to the details~ Every gem even-spaced~ Make the colors perfect~ Spike: Takin' one or two to taste~ Rarity: Inside and out, beautiful throughout~ Generosity is what we're all about~ Spike: (mouthful) You got this~ Rarity: You got this~ Rarity and Spike: We got this together~ Twilight Sparkle: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me~ I don't know if I'm ready~ For all the things they need me to be~ I am the Princess of Friendship~ But that is more than just a crown~ It's a promise to bring ponies together~ And never let anypony down~ Pinkie Pie: We've got an awful lot to bake~ Each pony needs a piece of cake~ Oh, wait! There's something better we can do~ We're gonna need some more supplies~ To make a really big surprise~ She'll be so shocked-she's sure to love it, too!~ You got this!~ We got this together!~ Everyone: It's the Festival of Friendship!~ Together we are one~ A day we will never forget~ And now everything is ready~ So when the day is done~ Rainbow Dash: The weather~ Applejack: The banquet~ Rarity: The style~ Fluttershy: And music~ All: All will be in perfect harmony!~ the song ends, a giant cake shoots out of a giant cannon into the air and falls on top of Twilight, covering her in frosting before melting down to the ground Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans Ponies: (gasping) Zazu: Oh dear. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! candle lands on top of her horn as Pinkie pokes out of the cannon Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy-bake confetti-cake cannon needs a little fine-tuning! Koki: You think? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Guess we'd better start cleaning up this mess. Frankie: You heard him. Don't just sit there on your wheels, Hurricane. We've got a lot of cleaning up to do. Hurricane: Okay, Frankie. Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! Serenade and her helpers trot into view Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? poses for photos from pony photographers Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... accidentally flings frosting onto Songbird's shirt Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. bodyguard cleans up the buttercream off Songbird's shirt Connor Lacey: Wow. Who knew she reminds me so much of Sia in real life? Blythe Baxter: Yeah. But what's with the mane over her eyes? How can she see where she's going or who she's talking to? Ono: Probably the same thing with Sia since she has hair over her eyes. Common knowledge, really. Jackie Chan: Yep. That must be it. then, a thundering noise is heard and everypony looks up to see storm clouds gathering in the sky Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. two lightning bolts symbols appears as a airship came into view from the black mist Heidi: Hey, what's that? Korra: An Airship? Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! the airship lands on top of the sires, breaking them. One of them even lands on a clown stand, breaking it and deflating balloons Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. airship landed on the edge of Canterlot and it's ramp squash a balloon animal deflating it, much to Party Favour's shock and horror Party Favour: Brian, no! Fuli: He named a balloon? Puh-lease. a silhouette appears in the airship. Everyone look as a small grey creature with a white tuft of hair came walking down the ramp, holding a speaker box. Celestia, Luna and Cadance watch from the castle balcony as the hedgehog put the box down which opens up to reveal a loudspeaker Grubber: (clears throat) Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! banner rolls down revealing The Storm King, a white satyr like creature with blue eyes and two black horns on his head. The ponies started to get scared by this Jiminy Cricket: The Storm King? Connor Lacey: Who's the Storm King? Vinnie Terrio: I don't know. The Mask: He doesn't look all that stormy to me. If he wanted to be the Storm King, he'd have to be a cloud. Chris Kratt: What in the creature world is he? Martin Kratt: I don't know, but he sure doesn't look natural. Frozone/Lucius Best: I have a feeling we're about to face a new threat, guys. Mushu: Hmm. He sounded like one of Linda's allies if you ask me. Cri-Kee: (chitters) Elsa: I have a bad feeling about this. Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht! dark orchid unicorn with her armor, her mane and tail are all moderate rose and she has a broken horn and a scar on her right eye appears and indeed is was... Tempest Shadow Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? Flaps: I don't know. Aisling: Guys, let's let Celestia, Luna and Cadance handle this. Luna and Cadance fly down from the balcony and land in front of the crowd of ponies Princess Celestia: "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. Connor Lacey: Twilight, please. I'm not sure you know what you're dealing with. Twilight Sparkle: Shh, let us handle this. Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. Captain Jake: Yeah! So if you want their magic, you'll have to go through every single one of us! Good Fairy: Jake, don't try to tempt her! Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". storm creatures appears as more ships appears as well Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Cadance: gasps Skipper Riley: It's an ambush! Tempest Shadow: '''Oh what's this? This must be the heroes that I heard. Connor Lacey: That's right! Why did you ask the princesses to give up their magic? And what does your "Storm King" want?! '''Tempest Shadow: '''He wants their alicorn magic to be more powerful to claim this land in his name, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Well, that's not going to happen on our watch! And how do you know who I am?! Tempest Shadow: I have some friends who told me so much about you. Finn McMissile: Oh, don't tell me. '''Familiar Voices: (Laughing) Jimmy Two Shoes: Oh, boy. Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface and Naare appears Everyone: Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface and Naare! Heloise: They're back! Tiger Claw: That's right, little girl. We're back. Beezy: Why are you here? Naare: You see the Storm King orders us because he has plans for four princesses and they don't include you! Peter/Qui Lord: It's because of Linda, isn't it? Familiar Voice: Why yes it is. it was Thanos Everyone: (gasp) Mako: Thanos! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Thanos: I was til Linda brings me back with The Black Cauldron so that I will continue my plans of wiping out the universe to balance it with half of the population. As for my presence here, I just I came here to crash the party. Klara: Oh, no, you won't. If we stopped you once, we'll stop you again. hyena laughter is heard Kion: Hyenas! Janja: Heya, Lion Guard. Hope we aren't interrupting. Hyenas: (laughs) flew up and saw the jackals, crocodiles, vultures and Ushari approaching the courtyard Ono: It's more than just hyenas! We've got crocs, vultures, Ushari and jackals, too! Maisie Lockwood: That's not good. Dr. Facilier comes in Dr. Facilier: Di listen, hold lot better than a-- Littlest Pets: (gasps) Russel Ferguson: The Shadow Voo-doo guy! Dr. Facilier: '''(Laughs) That's right is me, Shadow men! his shadow friends appear, scaring the pets Littlest Pets: and run behind Blythe for protection Blythe Baxter: Nobody scares my pets like that and gets away with it! '''Dr. Facilier: There's plenty more of us where that come from, starting with him. Shadow Men used his power to make Jafar appear The Mask: (in Genie's voice) Jafar! Iago: Not you again! Jafar: Sorry to spoiled your Friendship festival, fools. But we can't allowed you heroes, mocking about, ruining our plans. Heidi: Well, if you think you can just take revenge on us whenever you feel like it, you'd better think again! Clara Seesman: Yeah, we still outnumber you guys! Jafar: Well, that's what you think, little girls. We have more allies that will outnumbered all of you. Familiar Voice: Starting with me. Paxton: Oh, no! That better not be who I think it is! Mozenrath appears Mozenrath: Oh, it's me alright. Connor Lacey: Mozenrath! Iago: Not Jafar Jr again. Mozenrath: Oh, shut your beak, parrot! You think Jafar and I are both very similar in nature and personality. Xerxes: Similar in nature and personality. Violet Parr: Clam it, boys! it was Team Rocket Jessie: Prepare for trouble. James: Make it double. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite our peoples within our nation. Jessie: To announce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie. James: James. Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light. James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth: Meowth that's right. Mewtwo: Not them again. Giovanni: We meet again, Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Leave this place at once! Giovanni: Why and miss out the fun? I don't think so, especially once I reclaim you and get back at those foolish Irelanders for intervening with my plans so that I'II be able to steal all the Pokemon in the world with no one in my way. Perisin: (meows) Connor Lacey: You're not getting your hands on Mewtwo again on our watch! Aviva Corcovado: Yeah! He never want to work for you and he never will! Robbie Rotten: You may think so (laughs) but we could. Lightning McQueen: Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: That's right, talking race car. It's me! (laughs) Mai Lacey: I hope you don't think for one moment that you'll get away with this! Robbie Rotten: Well, We are going to get away with our evil plans wither you thinks so or not. (laughs) Familiar voice: That is right, Robbie. Diesels and Sailor John slid from the shadows Diesel 10: Hello, everyone. Everyone: Diesel 10! Hiro: Diesel! Paxton: 'Arry and Bert! Stephen: Sailor John! Frankie: What are you doing here? Diesel: We're here to crash this party and get back at those fools for ruining our plans to prove that diesel engines like us are way better than steam engines. Sailor John: And for stopping me from taking my treasure too. Clara: It's not your treasure! It belongs in the museum. 'Arry: Says the girl who got stuck in a wheelchair for years. Bert: Thanks to her weak condition like her mother. (laughs with 'Arry) Jimmy Two Shoes: Hey! You two leave her mother out of this! Heidi: Yeah, besides, the mountain magic helps Clara get stronger and being able to walk for the first time now. Diesel 10: Well, it doesn't matter now. Once The Storm King arrives with Linda, he'II be able to strike fear into your heart. Right, Pinchy? snaps a few times, startling Heidi Heidi: Aah! Kim Possible: Oh, yeah? Well, that's not gonna happen while we still stand together! Familiar Voice: We'II see about that. flames flicker away to reveal Maleficent Raven Queen: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mistress of All Evil herself. Maleficent. Maleficent: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Princess Celestia. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, (laughs) how quaint, even the rabble. Koki: Rabble?! Why you...?! Ladybug: (holding a hand in front of Koki) Koki, please. Maleficent: This plan will work for us villains for as long there is light, there will be darkness and in time, many more will drawn to it and they'II all belong to us. Cat Noir: That's what you think, you fiend! the Kraang appears Kraang: It is the ones known as the Irelanders. Kraang Sub-Prime: And we're back for payback on you Earth creatures. Iago: Not the Kraang again. Maleficent: That's right, Iago. And there's six more people who have join us for this invasion. uses her staff to make Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver and Rex appears Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Gourmand and Paisley Paver: (cackles) Beezy: Its those animal haters! Zach Varmitech: We're back, you fools and Wild Rats! Korra: That's Wild Kratts! Zach Varmitech: Oh, whatever. Kion: What are you doing here? Gourmand: Well, lion cub, we're here crash the party and see what rare and endangered animals we'II be having. Paisley Paver: And build buildings to pave all of that disgusting nature away. Donita Donata: Ooh. Those manes will do very nicely for wigs and those coats will be perfect for my fashion designs. Dabio: Yeah. Fuzzy. (laughs) Heidi: I won't let you hurt any of these ponies! Connor Lacey: Yeah! If you hurt Twilight or do so much as lay one finger on her precious alicorn head, I'll... Zach Varmitech: Or what? Turn into weird aliens to save the day? Ha! That's pathetic. Fishface: Yeah. We'II see about that. Tiger Claw: Everyone, attack! the storm creatures and villains begins to attack as everypony run for their lives, Tempest Shadow jumps into the air, takes out an obsidian orb and kicks it towards the three princesses. Cadance jumps in and uses her magic shield to protect them but the orb is too powerful and breaks through, hitting Cadance, much to Twilight and Celestia's shock and horror Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia: Cadance! Princess Cadance: gasps I can't... stop it! (Gets turned into stone) runs towards the remaining princesses Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! Princess Luna: Hmph! rolls over and kicks another orb towards Celestia Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo— before she can finish her sentence, the orb hits Celestia and turns her to stone, much to Luna's horror Connor Lacey: Celestia! flies off to do what Celestia said and tries to find the Queen for help, only for Tempest to take out another orb and kicks it to her, hitting her and turning her into stone in mid-air. As she falls to the ground, Twilight uses her magic to catch her before she hits the ground and shatters Twilight Sparkle: Luna! Tempest Shadow: chuckles jumps into the air and throws another orb towards Twilight Rainbow Dash: Twilight! rainbow streak zoom past just as the orb hits, sending off green smoke and light. Tempest stands over what she believes to be Twilight with evil satisfaction Tempest Shadow: chuckles Easy as pie. Grubber: Oh, I love pie. Chungu: I'd love some. Cheezi: Me too. Janja: It's a figure of speech, furbrains! Grubber: Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth! as the smoke cleared, it reveals that the orb hit Derpy Hooves instead and that the "horn" is actually a party hat she was wearing which flops down, hanging on her muzzle Tempest Shadow: That's not the princess! Grubber, get... her... NOW! Grubber: (running) Guyth, we gotta get the Printheth! steps on Twilight's crown which had fallen off her head when the rainbow streak, which was actually Rainbow Dash who had saved Twilight from certain doom, breaking it into pieces with her hoof. With the heroes running Applejack: Over here, y'all! Twilight Sparkle: Come on! Irelanders runs onto the bridge Berkeley Beetle: Look out! storm creatures and the villains corner them on the bridge Zach Varmitech: Going somewhere? fires her magic to hit the villains but the storm creature blocks it with his shield and hits the bridge as it collapsed and so are all the heroes falling down Everyone: (screaming) fall into the water and got dragged over to a waterfall to which they fall over. The villains looked down to see if the heroes survived or not Diesel: Can you see them? Mzingo: Nope. Nothing. Everyone else? vultures said nothing which means they haven't seen the heroes Mzingo: Motion passed. No sign of them. Robbie Rotten: (to the Storm Creatures) So, which one of you are going down there? storm creature growls Janja: (to Grubber) How about you, Grubber? Grubber: sighs I would, but I jutht had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thide-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. Meowth: Wait we have to get them! Giovanni: Forget them. 009 Domino: Yeah, we'll deal with them later. Ushari: Right now, we've got to maintain control over Canterlot and enslave those still free ponies. Tiger Claw: You're right, Ushari though Tempest is not going to like this. Nduli: Well, the good news is that we got Connor's mother. storm creature brings Mai, now bound in chains, over to them Mai Lacey: Oof. Tiger Claw: That is good, I suppose. Put her in a cage with the others while we go tell Tempest the bad news. villains head off. Meanwhile at the river far away from Canterlot, Applejack's hat is seen floating down the water. It floats to the shore where Applejack picks it up with her mouth and puts her hat on her head Rarity: her breath Applejack: Everypony okay? Theo: I th-think so. Jiminy Cricket: '''Sure. (coughs) I thought we’d never make it. Certainly feels good to be back on dry land. Fuli: I couldn't agree more. Chris Kratt: At least we've survived that fall. Martin Kratt: Yeah, to think you were scared of heights after falling out of the trees during our search for draco-lizards once. Chris Kratt: Well, at least it's gone now so that I can climb again, remember? Martin Kratt: Yeah. I know. '''Rarity: I think my bottom's on backward. Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crashers ever! Heidi: You said it, Pinkie Pie! Ron Stoppable: I can't believe this. First this Tempest Shadow shows up then, The Foot Empire, Naare, Army of Scar, Mozenrath, and our other enemies came along. Now Canterlot is under attack! How could it be? Kim Possible: The Storm King and Linda ordering them to attack the place is how it could be, Ron. Raven Queen: Well, those fiends are going to pay for doing it! Rainbow Dash: We gotta go back there and fight! Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons and all of Connor's enemies. You seriously wanna go back? Applejack: So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep 'em away from Twilight. stands by the bank for a moment before turning around, deep in thought Twilight Sparkle: The Queen. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Queen! Mater: Uh, the Queen of what? Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. Spike: Hungry? Applejack: Hippos? and Fluttershy look at each other, confused Beshte: Uh, I'm a hippo and as far as I know, hippo pods are lead by a male like my dad. I've never heard about this Queen of the Hippos in my life. Berkeley Beetle: Me neither. Twilight, what are you talking about? Korra: Yeah, I mean where are those Hippos at? Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. Chug: Pass the badlands? Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! Jimmy Z: I'm not going out there. No way. No how. Koki: (scoffs) No surprise. Rarity: I'm not even packed! Maisie Lockwood: (a bit scared) I don't think I'm up to it. Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. starts to trot off. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie look at each other then smiled. Applejack nodded to Rainbow Dash and she flew over to Twilight Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. Applejack: We got your back. Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! Fluttershy: Yay. Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. Connor Lacey: And so are we! I'm with you all the way. Kion: Till the Pride Lands end... Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Dora: The Explorer Stars can help us with this journey. the viewers To call the stars, you need to say Estrellas. Can you say Estrellas? Say Estrellas. Everyone: Estrellas! Star Pocket opens and the Explorer Stars fly out Boots: It worked. The Explorer Stars! They came! They came! Dora: There's Saltador! The jumping star! bounces as his springs make bouncing noises Dora: There's Noisy Star! She's really loud! Star makes noise. After stars' introductions Dora: Explorer Stars, we need your help. The Storm King and Linda have asked Tempest Shadow and our enemies to take over Canterlot! We need to find the Queen of the Hippos so she can help us save Equestria from them. Explorer Stars: Okay. All: Yeah! Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! Spike: Uh, south? Pinkie Pie: Hehe! Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? All but Pinkie Pie: groan Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles head on. Meanwhile, the storm creatures are rounding up the ponies in Canterlot and enslaving them in muzzles and chains. A Storm creature cuts the balloon strings, sending the balloons flying up into the sky towards the castle balcony where Tempest watch them float past her Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. enters the castle throne room where she looks at her reflection in Celestia's stone body when two Storm Creatures approach, one of them clutching a glowing blue orb Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! Storm Creature open the cork and pours the blue orb into a basin and a blue mist starts to form a hologram revealing the Storm King and La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette. Linda is facing Tempest correctly while the Storm King has his back turned, much to her annoyance The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! Tempest Shadow: Over here, your excellency. The Storm King: Where? Tempest Shadow: Over here. The Storm King: Huh? Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. The Storm King: My right? Tempest Shadow: Yep. The Storm King: Oh. There you are. La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Ugh! About time you got your directions right! The Storm King: Yeah, yeah, I'm idiotic though I'm a bad guy. So what? Tempest Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking, well, as intensely intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch? A twig? Bleh! Tempest Shadow: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, your excellency. It will... The Storm King: Mm-hmm? Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. The Storm King: Mm-hmmmm? Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. The Storm King: So that would be a "yes" on you locking down... The Four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? Hawk Moth: (patiently) They're called Alicorns. The Storm King: Yeah, whatever. La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: But Twilight Sparkle is still out there so you'd better find her. Tempest Shadow: Give us three days. We'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Storm King: Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. La'Ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: But if you fail us, your horn won't be the only thing that'll be broken. And also don't forget to capture Connor and his friends and bring them to me. Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. Tiger Claw: We will ensure that they are all brought right to you. We won't let you down. The Storm King: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo...! hologram disappears Grubber: Thorry, bad thpell thervice. You want me to call them back? Tempest Shadow: Do you have the Princess and Connor Lacey and his friends? Janja: Well, not exactly.... Grubber: Uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like they... they might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. narrows her eyes disappointingly at Grubber Grubber: I know you're dithappointed, but I got one word for you: "thpongecake". zaps Grubber with her magic Grubber: screams Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. Grubber: Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hatth. Tempest Shadow: (turning to Grubber angrily with her horn sparking in anger) That princess and that human and his friends are not going to keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship! Grubber: Ihhh! runs off to do so. Tempest gathers herself and calms down Tiger Claw: Well, everyone, looks like the hunt is on. Zach Varmitech: Indeed. We're gotta have to find that pony princess and the Irelanders and bring them back here before Linda and The Storm King arrives. Maleficent: Zach's right. We'II have to make sure we don't disappoint Linda and the Storm King. Diesel 10: Though we need to figure out where have they gone. Scar: Indeed, Diesel 10. But I'm sure they haven't gone far. Ushari, have your skinks keep watch over Canterlot to make sure no one escapes our clutches. Ushari: You heard that? Shupavu: Yes, sir. and Njano slither away Captain Hook: Mr Smee, pipe up the crew. We're setting course for the Irelanders and ponies' whereabouts. Mr Smee: Aye, aye, Captain. ran off Mozenrath: This won't be as easy as I thought, but it will be much more fun. Pete: I agree. Cause after all, what's our plans without challenges? Robbie Rotten: Yes, indeed. With a great plan comes great challenges. Xever: I'm up for that. Rahzar: Me too. Hades: The sooner we find them, the better. Dr Facilier: My friends will help with the search too. whistles, summoning his shadow minions Dr Facilier: (laughs) Now we're cooking. We gonna find ourselves some heroes and a pony princess. Search everywhere. Equestria, the border. Bring her to us alive. We need her heart pumping...for now. (speaks French) shadows move out Donita Donata: Oh, I can see it now. OK, mannequins, we need to find Princess Twilight so that The Storm King can use his staff to steal her magic with the other alicorns. Got it? mannequins stays silent, even Dabio Donita Donata: Wonderful. And don't let anyone stand in your way. Now go! Aaah. mannequins set off, knocking over Donita in front of them Dabio: Uh, I think you were standing in their way. Zach Varmitech: Heads up, Zachbots. Zachbots levitate their heads up Zach Varmitech: Argh! I meant listen! Zachbots lower down their heads Zach Varmitech: This is your mission. Find the pony princess and bring her back. Zachbots obey him and flew off Tiger Claw: As for everyone else, let's move out! villains head off Tempest Shadow: Please. How far can one little pony, a teenager and a bunch of other weird characters get on their own? a bug crawls out of a skull in a desert where Twilight, Connor and the others are walking though it and they are feeling exhausted and thirsty from the heat of the hot sun Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints The Mask: Water, water...... Connor Lacey: Phew. This is really hot. Heidi: It sure is, Connor. Lightning McQueen: If we don't get out of this desert soon, our engines will overheat. Dusty Crophopper: No kidding. You okay back there, Skip? Skipper Riley: Don't worry about me, Dusty. Still hanging in here. Hiro: Oh, dear. This is way too hot for me and the engines to handle. Maisie Lockwood: I know, Hiro. Even though you've got extra water and coal to keep you going til we get somewhere shady and cool. Hiro: I hope so. I'm so thirsty. Chris Kratt: OK, it looks like we have...100 miles to go. Martin Kratt: 100?! Chris Kratt: Or, or maybe 2? I can barley read this thing with the blazing sun in my eyes! Blythe Baxter: I've never feel this hot and sweaty before in my life. Russel Ferguson: Me neither. Chris Kratt: And I've never been more thirsty or exhausted. Hurricane: panting This place.... Is like one big firebox. Lexi: You're telling me. Frankie: This is hotter than molten slag in the steelworks. Theo: I think so, Frankie. Whew. Martin Kratt: We might be prepared for our track but we're up against one of the biggest, baddest deserts of the planet, the desert beyond The Badlands! Day time temperature, 1200 degrees fair in height. Chris Kratt: And the best way to handle it is by following the desert creatures for leads. Aisling: What creatures? Martin Kratt: Like a thorny devil or something. Beshte: Whew. I hope so. I'II get sunburned if we don't get out of the sun. Dash (The Little Mermaid): Me too. Walruses like me don't belong out in hot places. Tip: Oh, boy. We got skin and blubber at risk here again. Melody: I know. Hopefully we'II find some shade soon. Paxton: Me too, Melody. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike: panting Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... inhales Nothin' for miles... but sand... breathes and this rock... coughs and this cactus... breathes and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... faints, breathes ...this rooooooad.... Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? (she look down the road) Where there's a road, there's a... gasps town lays ahead of them in the distance Spike: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Cool! Applejack: What is that? Irelanders: A Town! the town, Pinkie stands up, energy restored Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! scoffs We are doing it, you guys! Rarity: You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! Rainbow Dash: Who says that? Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. Elsa: Yeah. Let's try and stay focused here, Rarity. Rarity: I can multitask. head towards Klugetown. A bird flies into it when a rope drops over it and pulls down into a cage where two pig like creatures are holding it Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! Pig Creatures: laugh Pig Creature 1: Nice! Irelanders and the ponies enter the town, feeling relieved but scared by the rough dirty atmosphere among the residents Vendor 1: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? hurries on. Fluttershy saw the birds in cages on a table, feeling sorry for them Fluttershy: Oh... squawking loudly Fluttershy: Ooh! Koki: Those birds don't deserve to be in cages. Clara: Yeah. Though they're a bit creepy. Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. uses her magic to lift the barrels onto a cart. A golden furred cat wearing a red coat and a purple turf of hair on his head watch this from a bar stand nearby Pushkin: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! Mane Six: scream ponies and the Irelanders ran away from the turtle like creature, frightened. The cat looks at them, pondering with interest Capper: Hmmm. Very interesting... Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. Mako: '''She's right. Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves. Jimmy Z: Yeah. Let's just try and not offend anyone....(notices that Pinkie is gone) Hey, where'd Pinkie go? '''Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! Twilight Sparkle: groans Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! Fish Creature: You want something? You gotta give something! Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. Pig Creature 1: belches Kim Possible: Pinkie Pie, you can't just take off. Kion: Yeah. Didn't you hear a word that Twilight just said? Pinkie Pie: Relax, guys! I totally got this! Louise: How much for the giant gecko? Mane Six: Huh? Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! Twilight Sparkle: Heh? creatures continue to bid on who will get what, unaware that the cat is watching from a streetway and grins, putting a paw to his chin Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one! Pig Creature 1: I'll take the blue one! Pig Creature 2: No! I want the blue one! Louise: I need that lizard! Creature 1: I'll take that picture of your sister! Deer Creature: I want all seven for my collection! Then... Capper: Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". Creatures: (gasp) Applejack: Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— (her mouth got covered by Capper's tail) Capper: Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. Fish Creature: gasps What do I do?! Capper: Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off. Fish Creature: screams Me parts! Vera: gasps creatures all ran off in fright, leaving Capper, the ponies, Spike and the Irelanders alone in the street Capper: Well, all right. purrs Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! Capper: Mm-hm. Rarity: And quite charming. giggles Spike: Huh! Maisie Lockwood: You really saved our lives. Thanks. Ron Stoppable: So, who are you, two legged cat? Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then? walks off. Pinkie hops after him but Twilight flew in front of her and put a wing on her shoulder, unsure if Capper is trustworthy or not Pinkie Pie: laughs Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust him. Bunga: Come on, Twilight. We know to be careful about who we trust. That cat's more trustworthy and not so bad. Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself.. song I'm the Friend You Need starts playing Capper: This town is not a nice place for little fillies all alone~ There are lots of twists and corners~ That could lead to the unknown~ Let me guide your way~ And I'll be sure to help you through~ You could really use a friend out here~ And luckily for you...~ I'm the friend that you need~ When you're lost and don’t know what to do~ I'm your pal, your amigo~ Useful and resourceful too~ And my help, you'll concede~ Is a plus guaranteed~ You can call and I'll come running~ Just follow my lead~ 'Cause I'm the friend you need!~ Earnest Klugetowner recolor: He's a friend~ Scaly Klugetowner: Quite a friend!~ Klugetowners: He's a friend indeed!~ eat tangerines Capper: You need a bud to spot the danger~ A pal to stop the creep~ A chum and not a stranger to assist~ You need a bro who is cunning~ That can help you take the leap~ A friend who knows what's lying in the mist~ Don't fear these darkened alleys~ They're scary, yes, I know~ Why, you could use a friend~ To protect you wherever you go~ And such a dazzling beauty~ Covered in dirt and muck~ But now your fate is changing~ Now you are in luck~ 'Cause I'm the friend that you need~ When you're lost and don't know what to do~ I'm your pal, your amigo~ Lookin' out for friends like you~ And my help, you'll concede~ Is a plus guaranteed~ Just call and I'll come running~ We'll say it's agreed...~ turns to a small creature called Needy and put a note in his scarf Capper: Here. Tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes.", I've got something that will magically erase all my debt. 'Cause I'm the friend you need~ Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash: He's a friend~ Rarity: Quite a friend!~ All heroes except Twilight Sparkle: He's a friend indeed!~ song ends as Capper lead them in his windmill home Capper: Welcome, my good heroes, to my little manor. Rarity: Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. Cubby: Cool. I like your manor place already. Lexi: an Spanish Accent Si. Moy Beuno. Boots: Whoa. She can speak Spanish, like you Dora. Dora: I know, Boots. Theo told me she's trying to find an accent that suits her. Theo: That's right. It's a habit she has. Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! So many fun breakables! Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Applejack: chuckles looks at a portrait of a general with a picture of Capper's face on it. Twilight look at some books on the shelves below the stairs Capper: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos? Pinkie Pie: Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos! Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? Fluttershy: Oh, my! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? at the marketplace, the Storm Creatures are wrecking the stalls, trying to find out where the ponies and the Irelanders are, much to the creatures' frightful horror Vera: screaming Toothy Klugetowner: Please! Please! I don't know anything! screams Grubber and the villains walk through the marketplace Grubber: You really think the ponieth got thith far? Cruella De Vil: We don't think. We know. Ursula: They could be anywhere in this town. saw a piece of Pinkie's tail hair on a piece of wood Tempest Shadow: sniffs Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony and a teenager and a bunch of weird characters passed this way. Tell me where they are... Grubber: ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen. fish creature looms over them, making Grubber shrink back in fright Fish creature: You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but-- Tempest Shadow: "Friends?" Fish Creature: Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! fish creature tries to punch her, but misses as Tempest kicks, then trips him and then grabbed him by the tail and toss him to the ground Hyenas: (laughing) Grubber: Ohhhh, fish-man juth got dropped! Gourmand: Indeed. He'II go straight to my cooking pot next. (chuckles) Tempest Shadow: Now... Fish Creature: Ihhhh... Tempest Shadow: ...about this... "Capper"... charges up Kiburi: Where is he? we go back to Capper's place we hear the heroes laughing Capper: Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! Kion: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not inside, Rainbow. Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Fuli: Yeah. If you did it inside, the place would be a total wreck. Iago: So you might as well do it outside in the sky. levitates the tip of Capper's coat Capper: Whoa, hey, hold up now. fixes Capper's coat with a needle and thread and put two gold buttons on his shirtfront, much to his surprise Capper: Whoa. Rarity: Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. Capper: Okay... What's the catch? Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. felt guilty by this act of kindness and for his actions Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippogriffs! Part pony, part eagle! Chris Kratt: Whoa! That's a new creature. Martin Kratt: Yeah. That can be our next creature adventure after we ask them for help. Connor Lacey: That would be great you two. Capper: Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are... Twilight Sparkle: Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! Kim Possible: Mount Aris? Maisie Lockwood: Now where is that? Pinkie Pie: You mean that mountain right outside the window? look outside the window and see Mount Aris outside in the distance The Mask: Oh, that was easy to find. Paxton: Now how are we supposed to get there? Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh... Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, everypony. Sunil: You heard her. Let's go to Mount Aris and get help from those Hippogriffs! Capper: gasps Wait! yowl You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride. Mushu: Good. It beats walking anyway. Take us there if you please. Cri-Kee: (chitters) Twilight Sparkle: I think we can get there on our own. levitates to open the door but we see Verko blocking her path Verko: Here's Verko! laughs Twilight Sparkle: gasps Verko: These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up! Mane Six: gasp Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! Aviva Corcovado: How could you do this, Capper?! We thought you were our friend! Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get out of here! Tempest Shadow: evilly looks to see Tempest and the villains appear outside Twilight Sparkle: gasps Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! Hurricane: And our enemies! Irelanders: (gasps) Spike: screams Fluttershy: squeaks Tempest Shadow: Trusting strangers? The Ultrom Shredder: So you try get some help from strangers, huh? Evelyn Deavor: Well that stuff is always a big mistake. Tempest Shadow: That's right. Big mistake. Big... Tiger Claw: Very big indeed. Grubber: Huge! Verko: Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony? cross, Tempest uses her magic to zap Verko, evaporating him Verko: (weakly) Not bad...(faints) faints, revealing Twilight and the others climbing out of the window Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! Connor Lacey: Come on! Hurry! The Vultures: (screams) Dizzy: Let’s get out of here! Buzzie: Give me room! Gang way! Korra: Let's go! flew out the window Janja: They're escaping! Tempest Shadow: Get them now! Grubber: You oughta be thcared now, ponieth! heroes climbed on the windmill as one of the storm guards stops it, while Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash struggles to make it move again. Then it broke and send it spining around the town Applejack: I'm... gonna... be... sick! heroes jumps off the broken windmill as it continues to spin out of control and broke some of the town's pieces. Then they see one of the airship Twilight Sparkle: We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry! Dash grabs the rope as she puts it down then the heroes walks on the rope Applejack: That's it. Don't look down now! Cubby: (gulps) I won't look down. Spike: yells Pinkie Pie: Yay! Spike: Dah! accidentally jumps on the rope as it falls and so as Pinkie Pinkie Pie: (screaming) Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: screams falls towards the rocks but Twilight catches her just in time and fly over to the airship Twilight Sparkle: grunts Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?!?! Melody: Are you crazy?! You almost got killed! rope grabs Twilight, Pinkie and Melody and pulls them over to the group Spike: Shh! silhouettes appears above them Boyle: Did you hear something? Squabble: squawks Boyle: Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em. Rarity: Rats? Connor Lacey: Whoever's up there didn't mean us, Rarity. June: Ssh. Keep very quiet. scene changes to Capper being held captive by Tempest and the villains Capper: grunts Tempest Shadow: Now... where are they going? (Her horn charges) Reirei: Tell us now, cat or you will be our dinner! (growls) Capper: Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed... looks down at the gold buttons that Rarity have given him and feels guilty again for his actions. Wanting to make up to the ponies and the Irelanders for his actions and befriend them again, he gets a sly idea Capper: They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. and Grubber look at each other skeptically Capper: So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King, and her Ladyship, Linda Ryan. I'll just be on my way. yowls Storm Creatures block his path Tempest Shadow: When I get my Princess, teenager and characters. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air. Grubber: laughs Oh, you're gonna go in the thkiff! Which ith a boat! Thpethifically, a air-boat! laughs Capper: yowls Professor Pericles: Now, let's move. Grubber: We make a great team. I love it how you thaid hith fate wuth "up in the air", and then I thaid, "you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!" scene changes back to the airship where the heroes saw that it's crew are pirate parrots like creatures. One of them farts and scratches his butt, much to Rainbow Dash's disgust Rainbow Dash: Blugh! Raven Queen: That is disgusting. Sunil: What shall we do now? Heidi: Perhaps if we ask them nicely, they'll take us to Mount Aris. Twilight Sparkle: Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us! Jack Skellington: True, but that doesn't mean we can't trust someone else to help us. Berkeley Beetle: Well, at least we didn't get caught yet. Connor Lacey: Uh, guys? We may have a problem. crate they were hidden under got lifted up, exposing the heroes to the parrot pirates Mane Six: gasp Boyle: Hey, guys! Come check this out! Mullet: Looks like a pack of stowaways. Mako: Way to blow our cover, Twilight! Violet Parr: Now we're caught red handed, pawed, wheeled, taloned and hooved! Lix Spittle: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? Squabble: squawks Boyle: I think we tie 'em up! Applejack: gasps Lix Spittle: squawks We clip their wings! Rainbow Dash: gasps Mullet: Nah. We scar 'em... Rarity: yelps Mullet: ...emotionally! Fluttershy: sobs Mullet: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno? their captain, a parrot with a peg leg and holding a rulebook, comes into view Captain Celaeno: Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." Mane Six: Huh? The Mask: Uh-oh. Iago: Overboard! Die? You don't understand. We're on the run. (Koki gives him a dirty look) pulls a rope which activates a plank. The parrot pirates reach out to grab the heroes Iago: Cast a vote for mercy here! Clara: You don't understand! We need your help! a steam whistle blows Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! splut Twilight Sparkle: What? thing the heroes know, they're in the cabin, sitting with the parrots who are all eating gruel, much to their puzzlement Kim Possible: OK.... Iago: This wasn't I meant, but okay then. Penny Ling: What is this stuff? Kion: Beats me, Penny Ling. Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? gives Rainbow a glare Boyle: Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. Spike: So you're delivery guys? Captain Celaeno: And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors. Twilight Sparkle: (levitating the map to Mount Aris) Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? Captain Celaeno: Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Still going overboard. Lix Spittle: Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding? Rarity: There's pudding? of them pours more gruel into Rarity's bowl, much to her disappointment Rarity: Oh. Iago: That's pudding? Fuli: I don't think that's pudding, Iago. Rainbow Dash: You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King? Captain Celaeno: Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous. pull back a picture of The Storm King to reveal a banner of a skull and crossbones Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You used to be pirates?! Mullet: Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters". Rainbow Dash: So... pirates. Squabble: squawks Captain Jake: We're pirates ourselves. Cubby, Izzy, Skully and me. Skully: Yep. We're The Never Land Pirates. Izzy: And I have pixie dust to help us fly in emergencies. Cubby: Yeah. We're always having adventures. Buzzie: You know, they must be down on their luck. Dizzy: Yeah, or they wouldn't be in The Storm King's slavery. Rainbow Dash: The vultures have a point. You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... (tears off the Storm King picture in front of the pirate symbol banner) you could be awesome again! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— Rainbow Dash: (starts singing Time to Be Awesome) I know the world can get you down~ Twilight Sparkle: (puffing a hoof to her head) --song. Rainbow Dash: Things don't work out quite the way that you thought~ Feeling like all your best days are done~ Your fears and doubts are all you've got~ But there's a light shining deep inside~ Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em~ And let it shine for all the world to see~ That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome~ Heroes: Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!~ It's time to be so awesome!~ Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!~ It's time to be so awesome!~ Captain Celaeno: '''You've no idea how hard it's been~ Heroes: (It's time to be awesome!)~ Captain Celaeno: This dull routine we've been forced to do~ Rainbow Dash: Don't let them rob you of who you are~ Be awesome, it's all up to you~ Captain Celaeno: I feel the light stirring deep inside~ It's like a tale still yet to be told~ Heroes: (It's time to be awesome!)~ Rainbow Dash and Captain Celaeno: And now it's time to break the shackles free~ And start living like the brave and the bold!~ Heroes: It's time to be awesome!~ Let loose, be true, so awesome!~ It's time to be awesome!~ Go big, be you, so awesome!~ Mullet: We used to soar through the clouds in the skies~ Lix Spittle: Elaborate schemes we would love to devise~ Boyle: We rescued our treasure and stored it away~ Captain Calaeno: Saving those gemstones for a rainy day~ Everyone: We see that light filling up our skies~ Rainbow Dash: So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em~ Everyone: 'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly~ Captain Calaeno: Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome!~ bangs the crates like drums along with Squabble who uses his head to bang them Everyone: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Captain Calaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! crew pull some ropes and the airship opens to reveal giant colorful sails that look like feathers Mane Six except Twilight: and aahing pirate parrot crew felt very proud to go back to their old lives again as the sun shone through the sky onto the ship Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! take off her pirate cap and flies up into the sky to do a Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Twilight Sparkle: (taking off her pirate captain hat) No no no no no! No! Dash flew down at supersonic speed and did a Sonic Rainboom which spreads across the sky Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! laughs flew around the ship in a loop Captain Celaeno: Wow! Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh! Grubber is just about to eat a piece of cake when the boom sound startled him, making him drop it. He look to see Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom in the distance '''Grubber: slurping Huh? Huh? Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow! Whoa, that'th so cool! Tempest Shadow: Yeah. Of them to alert us. Nne: Funny though. (to Capper) It seems like they're not heading to Black Skull Island. Capper: Like "ha ha" funny or... ha ha... Tano: Not funny! You tricked us! Tiger Claw: Turn this ship around and follow that rainbow. We'II deal with the cat later! Grubber: yells shove Grubber aside and turns the airship towards the rainboom. Calaeno and Rainbow are having a sword fight on deck Captain Celaeno: Yeah! Ha ha! Rainbow Dash: Nice! Captain Celaeno: laughs Squabble: squawking points toward Tempest's ship which is approaching them Celaeno: Storm guards! Looks like they found you! Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! herded the ponies, Spike and the Irelanders into the cargo hold below deck Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! shut the door Rainbow Dash: Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom? Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?!?! ship fires a huge harpoon at the pirate ship, rocking it to one side Pirates: (yelling) Mane Six: scream Spike: Whoa! harpoon starts pulling Tempest's ship towards the pirates' ship. Tempest, Grubber, The Storm Creatures and the villains jumps onto the ship. Calaeno and her crew all gasped in fear Tempest Shadow: Where is the Pony Princess, her teenager boyfriend and his team of weirdo characters? Captain Calaeno: "Princess"? Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess... Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise. Squabble: squawks Janja: Are you sure? Cause I've got a strong nose here and I know how to use it. Tempest Shadow: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive. Captain Celaeno: gulps deck, Twilight worries about their location being blurted out Twilight Sparkle: (whispering) Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey